


a whole bouquet, wasted

by x215zimer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colorblind!Catra, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Roommates, Texting, not as sad as the title may suggest, not sad at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x215zimer/pseuds/x215zimer
Summary: Adora wants to tell her roommate how she feels, so she goes out of the way to order a specially colored bouquet of flowers for her.





	a whole bouquet, wasted

“You’re colorblind?” Adora nearly shouted. It wasn’t polite to yell that out the hallway of her dorm or yell there at all really, but she felt like she could make an exception this time.

“Yep. My whole life,” Catra said as she picked at the flowers.

“Like, _colorblind_ colorblind?” Adora said, completely baffled as she walked through the door to their shared room.

“Yeah. Can’t see most colors. What did you think I meant this morning when I said I didn’t have a favorite color?” her roommate replied. “Anyway, why did you buy a whole bouquet of flowers?” The question shook Adora free from her stupor, where she found herself struggling to come up with an excuse. 

“I-I just wanted to brighten up the place a little. Why didn’t _you_ buy a bouquet of flowers?” She mentally slapped herself. _Uh, duh, it’s because she’s colorblind,_ Adora thought.

“Uh, duh. I’m colorblind,” Catra replied. She gave Adora a questioning look. “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting weird all day and now you’re practically sweating bullets.”

“Yup! Perfectly fine! Never better!” Adora said, before nervously laughing and fleeing the room. _That couldn’t have gone worse,_ she thought to herself.

 **Glimmer** _\- did u tell her_  
**Glimmer** _\- did u do the flowers the way i said to_  
**Glimmer** _\- please tell me you did it_  
**Adora** _\- She’s colorblind._  
**Glimmer** _\- oh my god_  
**Adora** _\- When I found out she wouldn’t get it I chickened out._  
**Adora** _\- An entire bouquet, gone._  
**Adora** _\- An entire lesbian flag of flowers, sitting in a tall glass of water, on my desk, unrecognized._  
**Adora** _\- It cost so much for Perfuma to pick out and arrange each flower like that._  
**Adora** _\- She kept giving me looks and asking who the lucky lady was, but if I told her she would have told Mermista, who would have told Seahawk, who would have told Scorpia, who would have called Catra about it, all before I even got back._  
**Adora** _\- Glimmer are you there?_  
**Glimmer** _\- yeah im here_  
**Glimmer** _\- i had to stop laughing first_  
**Glimmer** _\- then i had to tell bow_  
**Glimmer** _\- then i had to wait for him to stop_  
**Adora** _\- Oh no, Bow is as big of a gossip as Scorpia is._  
**Adora** _\- At least now I don’t have to tell her myself._  
**Glimmer** _\- nah youre good i told him to tell no one else_  
**Glimmer** _\- not yet anyway_  
**Glimmer** _\- not getting out of it this easy_  
**Adora** _\- Damn._  
**Glimmer** _\- :0 language !!!_  
**Adora** _\- Glimmer when you found out I didn’t know any curse words you taught me every single one of them and then proceeded to use them all. Daily._  
**Adora** _\- It’s been three years since then._  
**Glimmer** _\- haha yeah_  
**Glimmer** _\- so when are you trying again_  
**Adora** _\- I have no idea. Probably tomorrow._  
**Glimmer** _\- i knew you could do it_

Looking over at Catra for the third time to make sure her overly curious roommate wasn’t peeking over her shoulder and was in fact still asleep, Adora began typing into her phone. _What colors can cats see?_. Catra wasn’t a cat per se, but she was definitely close enough to one, and she had said she didn’t see most colors. Tapping on the first link, she scrolled through the article until she found what she wanted: blues and grays. Hastily turning off her phone and checking one last time over her shoulder to make sure Catra was still asleep, Adora went to sleep as well.

As soon as her classes were over, she raced over to the flower store to get a proper bouquet this time, one that her roommate could enjoy in color. As she opened the door Perfuma gave her a wide smile from behind the counter.

“Sooo? How did they like it? Do you need a vase for it?” she asked.

“Well, I’m sure she appreciates it being on my desk if that’s what you mean. She’s colorblind and can only see blues,” Adora replied.

“Oh no! That won’t do!” Perfuma exclaimed. “Here, let me get you a fresh set. On the house!”

Before Adora could speak Perfuma was already picking flowers out and wrapping them. As soon as she finished, Perfuma shoved the bouquet into her hands and began herding Adora out the door, wishing her well with the “lucky lady”. Standing outside, she stared at the blue flowers in her hand before she started heading back to her dorm. As she pushed through the door to her shared space, she noticed a distinct lack of roommate turned love interest in the room. Pulling out her phone, she checked her texts to see if she had missed anything.

 **Glimmer (4:20 pm)** _\- haha the weed number_

 **Catra (9:03 pm)** _\- Going out be back later_

Adora groaned. She couldn’t stash the flowers anywhere her roommate wouldn’t see until tomorrow, and she did not want to stay up until however late into the morning it took for Catra to come back. She was probably in Scorpia and Entrapta’s room, and Adora was fine doing it in front of them. Throwing on her red sports jacket she picked up the flowers and confidently moved through the door, bowling over someone standing in front of it. As she moved forward to catch the person, the first thing she noticed was the surprised face of her roommate, Catra. The second was the black leather jacket she always wore, and the third was a small plastic bag she was carrying at her side her, thankfully missed by their collision. Adora was just as surprised to see Catra so soon as Catra was to be barreled over by her roommate.

“Hey Catra,” Adora said as she held her roommate up. “I thought you were at Scorpia’s?” Catra was uncharacteristically silent for a moment before she responded.

“I didn’t say I was at Scorpia’s I just said I was out,” she said before giving a look at Adora’s arm, which was still wrapped around her waist where she had caught Catra. Adora quickly pulled Catra to her feet and let go of her while Catra brushed herself off before noticing the flowers.

“Did you buy _another_ bunch of flowers?” she asked. “I only had enough for one vase and now you buy another set of flowers? Where are we going to put them?”

“Oh well, actually the flowers are- wait you bought a vase?” Adora asked, cutting herself off mid-confession.

“No, I just said that because I wanted you to buy the vase. Of course I bought a vase. See?” Catra said as she pulled a blue plastic vase out of the bag. As Adora looked it over, her breath caught as she saw the words ‘I Adore-a you’ were printed on the other side. Catra shifted her feet before talking hurriedly.

“When I moved out to college I didn’t expect to get along with my roommate, let alone be friends with them, but then you turned out to be pretty okay,” Catra said. “Then you turned out to be more than okay and actually kind of cute, and then you turned out to be even better than I could have hoped and you were really nice and kind and a total dork and they were printing these vases out for twenty bucks each and so I thought maybe…” As she rambled her tail began wrapping itself around her leg and she hunched her shoulders a bit. “Well, maybe you would like to get a pizza together sometime?”

Adora started laughing, and Catra looked hurt for a moment before Adora gave her a wide smile.

“I actually bought the flowers to tell you that _I_ liked you. It should be me who treats you to a pizza,” she said, lifting the blue flowers up towards Catra.

Catra’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, if you bought flowers to tell me then why didn’t you say anything the first time? Why would you- oh.” She looked down at the blue flowers in Adora’s hand and gently took them from her, staring at them.

“I had to do some searches on the internet to guess what colors you might see- didn’t want to ruin the surprise by just asking you -and I don’t know if you like the color but I hope you like them,” Adora said. 

Catra sniffed the flowers before saying “I love them. They’re my favorite color too.” Before Adora could point out that Catra had told her she didn’t have one, Catra continued. “I didn’t really have one but, and this is going to sound lame, but after a while, it sort of became the color of your eyes.”

 _Wow,_ Adora thought. _That’s really gay. And really, really sweet_ she thought. She looked down at Catra’s lips and then back up to her just in time to see Catra look up from her own lips.

 _Kiss her_ a voice in her head seemed to whisper. It sounded like Bow. _Yeah! Kiss the girl_ said a voice that sounded a lot like Glimmer, and a lot less like it was in her head. Both she and Catra looked down the hall to see two heads quickly duck behind a doorway.

“Bow? Glimmer? Is that you?” Adora asked.

“No it’s me, your conscience,” Bow whispered. “Now kiss her already!”

“Oh my god,” Catra groaned. “You killed the mood. We were having a moment and now it’s _dead_.”

“Yeah Bow!” Scorpia called from down the other end of the hall, causing both Adora and Catra to jump. “They were having a moment!”

“Were you all listening in on our conversation?” Adora asked incredulously.

The door across hers opened and a bleary-eyed Mermista stepped out. “I _was_ sleeping, but then you two decided to have a “moment” right outside my door at whatever ’o’clock at night.” At this point, Catra had covered her face with her hands, which was still holding the flowers, which left Adora to splutter as she looked at the steadily growing crowd of onlookers.

“Wh- Does anyone else want to butt in on Catra asking me out or are you guys done here?” she finally said. Entrapta’s goggled head popped up from under Scorpia’s.

“Well I stopped recording when everyone else began contaminating the audio sample, and if the “moment” is indeed “dead”, then I have no further data to gain,” she said, before ducking away.

“Okay, that’s it everybody out of my way!” Catra yelled as she grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling her towards the stairway. “Show’s over! We’re going on a date and whatever happens, happens. We’ll tell you guys later.” As they left Adora carefully handed the vase to Bow as she let Catra tug her along. As the two of them stood outside, Catra stood sulking for a moment as her tail flicked behind her, before making eye contact with Adora, who was trying not to smile.

“What?” Catra asked, a little annoyed.

“Nothing it’s just. You look cute when you’re sulking,” Adora said, smiling at Catra.

“I’m not sulking!” Catra exclaimed. She lightly hit Adora in the arm with the flowers, the bouquet wrapper gently crinkling against her jacket. “You’d be annoyed too if you tried to ask a girl out on a date and everyone kept getting in the way.”

“Well actually, I was asking you out on a date, but you beat me to it,” Adora said. Catra raised both her arms up in triumph.

“Then to the spoils go the victor! Pizza date with me!” she cried.

As the two of them started walking towards the nearest pizza place, Adora caught a mischievous look in Catra’s eye. 

“Race you there,” Catra said, before taking off with Adora hot on her heels. Neither had let go of the other’s hand yet leaving the race a tie, but they found they didn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels great to get writing again. Read [this tweet from Noelle](https://twitter.com/Gingerhazing/status/1113960292856164354) and felt like I could write for it. Would love feedback on my story, or even just a kudos!


End file.
